Badla- The Revenge
by Cruxry
Summary: This is the continued story of my friend Shruts' story. I am just the publisher.. KaVi go to Kavin's old haveli for their honeymoon. History repeats itself when Purvi gets possessed with Kavin's ancestor who was longing for revenge from all the males of the clan. I own nothing.. RNR :)


**Hello everyone! I hope you know me by now. I am Shruts' friend Cruxry.. here to continue one of her story called Badla; the revenge. Plz forgive me for my bad hindi, for I am not a native hindi speaker…**

 **Shruts requested me to continue one of her story, and I chose Badla :D I hope you all enjoy… I am sure you all must have forgotten what the story was by now… I took efforts to write the first chap and publish it as chapter one in this fic… so enjoy!**

 **Here, all the couples (Ishyant, Kevi, Dareya, Abhirika) are married. Kevi and Ishyant are newly married.**

 **One fine day, at Ishyant's house.**

 **Dushyant:** Ishu?

 **Ishita:** Haan?

 **Dushyant:** Aaj kya date hai?

 **Ishita:** 20th December, kyu?

 **Dushyant:** Toh, hamari aur Kavin aur Purvi ki shaadi ko, ek hafta ho gaya hoga na?

 **Ishita:** Haan, par aap yeh mujhe kyu bata rahein hai?

 **Dushyant:** Arey, hamari shaadi abhi-abhi hui hai, par ham chaaro kahi ghoomne bhi nahi gae hai.

 **Ishita:** Achha, toh waisa… Seedha seedha boliye na aapko kahi ghoomne jaana hai…

 **Dushyant smiles.**

 **Dushyant:** Haan, wahi…

 **Ishita:** Toh kahan jaye?

 **Dushyant:** Main Kavin ko phone karke dekhta hun, wo dono aaenge toh unhi se puch lenge…

 **Meanwhile, Kevi were having romance (not that type of romance huh).**

 **Background music of Mar jaawan of film Fashion…**

 **She comes inside room and sees the room filled with balloons and "I love you Purvi" was written on the wall. Kavin follows her.**

 **Purvi:** Kavin yeh saab?

 **Kavin:** Kyu? Pasand nahi aaya?

 **Purvi:** Bahut pasan aaya…

 **He kneels down on his knees.**

 **Kavin:** Dance?

 **She smiles and places her hand on his.**

 _Mar Jawan Mar Jawan..._ **(Slow ball dance)** _  
Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan  
Mar Jawan Mar Jawan...  
Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan_

Bheegi Bheegi Sapno Ka Jaisa Khat Hai Yeh  
Hayyyy...  
Geeli Geeli Chaahat Ka Jaise Lat Hai Yeh

Mar Jawan Mar Jawan...

 **(In a hug….)** _  
Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan  
Mar Jawan Mar Jawan...  
Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan_

 **Then there are some Arabic lines which I didn't understand…**

 _Soche Dil Ke Aisa Kash Ho_ **(He kisses her neck)** _  
Tujhko Ek Nazar Meri Talash Ho  
Jaise... Khwabo Hai Akhon Mein Base Meri  
Waise... Neendo Pe Silvate Pare Meri_

Bheegi Bheegi Armaano Ki Rahad Hai Yeh  
Hayyy...  
Geeli Geeli Kwahish Bhi Tho Behad Hai Yeh

Mar Jawan Mar Jawan...

 **(Comes closer)** _  
Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan  
Mar Jawan Mar Jawan...  
Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan _**(About to kiss)**

 **Suddenly the phone rings…**

 **Kevi blushes. Kavin picks up the phone.**

 **Kavin:** Kya re Dushyant? Tujhe hame tang bina kare chain nahi padta kya? Achha khasa romance ka mood kharab kar diya…

 **Dushyant:** Oho, toh romance chal raha tha… I am sorry main baad mein call karta hun…

 **Kavin:** Nahi nahi, ab phone kar diya hai toh, abhi bol.

 **Dushyant:** Tera romamce khatam ho gaya hai na?

 **Kavin:** Bol na chup-chap!

 **Dushyant:** Ab chup chap kaise bolu?

 **Kavin:** Tu bolega ya main phone rakhhu?

 **Dushyant (trying to control laughter):** Achha sorry sorry mere bhai. Hum soch rahe the ki kahi ghoomne chalte hai, like a small honeymoon.

 **Kavin:** Nice idea yaar! Waise, tere dimag mein aise ideas kab se aane lage? Oh sorry tere mein dimag hai hi nahi na, zarur Ishita ka idea hoga.

 **Dushyant:** Kavin, yeh mera hi idea hai.

 **Kavin:** Hmm, meri ku-sangati ka asar hai bhai **!**

 **Dushyant:** Chup kar na!

 **Kavin:** Achha? Aur jab tu mujhe chida raha tha tab? Achha chal fittus, tu bhi sorry, main bhi sorry. Aur haan, kahi milke plan banate hai kaha jaana hai wagehra. Theek hai?

 **Dushyant:** Hmm… toh milte hai. Bye. Enjoy huh.

 **He keeps down the phone…**

 **Well, I didn't type it really, I just shamelessly hacked (not really, I have access to her account, n she doesn't use it) my friend's account and got this piece of work… anyways, next chap maybe tomorrow? I assure you I will update the story till day after ;D**

 **And yes, I am in a desperate need of new friends, till now I have made one really awesome friend called Kv's Neha… plzz if possible send me a PM ^_^**

 **TC!**

 **Love**

 ** _Cruxry_**


End file.
